Tarde
by assilem.sanilas
Summary: En ocasiones se llega tarde a tu propia historia de amor. ONE-SHOT


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Su única dueña es J. K. Rowling... Su cuenta bancaria lo demuestra.

* * *

El sol calaba en cada uno de los poros de su piel, era fuerte casi podía decir que agresivo, siempre creyó que cuando su corazón se rompiera haría mal clima, que cielo lloraría con ella. Esa era una más de las mentiras que le habían contado las cursis novelas de amor que solía leer. El clima era perfecto con las nubes tan suaves que parecían algodón, con el sol filtrándose entre ellas iluminando el cielo, la vida, tratando inútilmente de sacarle una sonrisa, y el viento, el viento hacia bailar las hebras rebeldes de su cabello que no se sujetaban a su habitual coleta, si, no era el clima que se describía cuando te arrancaban el corazón.

Desde que la cito en aquella cafetería del centro del callejón Diagon supo que las cosas no iban bien. Sus encuentros siempre fueron en lugares obscuros, ocultos de la sociedad, espaboricos, breves, esos momentos que le robarían a la vida, que ellos atesorarían como la más bella de las joyas, que disfrutarían como si no hubiera otro, porque no estaban seguros de que los hubieran.

Esos momentos que por siempre recordaría como sus favoritos en donde lo primero que hacía era sostener su rostro como si fuera el más frágil de los cristales, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper por su culpa, para después verla directamente a los ojos, le gustaba que hiciera eso, como si solo fuera a verla a ella a ver lo que había sucedido en aquellos días donde no habían tenido contacto, como si estuviera buscando cada uno de sus secretos… y los encontrara, y entonces solo la besaría y seria como besar el cielo, en el mismísimo infierno.

Se sentó frente a él, y cuando lo vio poco falto para que cayera de rodillas, fue tan doloroso verlo así , estaba acostumbrada a ver al hombre imponente y meticuloso, al hombre que pasaba horas ejercitándose, al vegetariano, al hombre que combinaba cada prenda de su ropa y su apariencia no era menos que perfecta, el hombre que estaba frente a ella no era él, este hombre se veía un tanto más delgado y su rostro tenía una barba crecida y sin cuidar, de por lo menos un par de días, su cabello rubio se veía desprolijo, sin el peinado engomada que acostumbraba y sus ojos rojos, muestra de llanto viejo, surcados en marcas moradas.

-Tenemos que terminar esto—dijo sin preámbulos y entonces ella misma supo lo que era el dolor- Astoria lo descubrió, me amenazó con llevarse a Scorpius y reclamar lo que por ley merece, me quedaría sin nada, me ordeno que lo terminara y hará como si jamás hubiera existido.

Todavía si se quedaba mucho tiempo quieta podía recordar las noches que estuvo en sus brazos, en ocasiones desnuda, en ocasiones solo tumbados viendo el techo de la habitación desnutrida, todavía si los silencios no se llenaban podía escuchar su risa, sus promesas, todavía si veía mucho el espejo podía ver la sombra de la que una vez fue su sonrisa.

Si la historia era contada por la esposa de él fácilmente podía tacharse de puta, pero si era de alguien más se podía describir como enamorada o ingenua, todo dependía de cristal por el que se viera, algo que se sentía tan bien ¿Cómo podía estar tan mal?, ¿Cómo amar a alguien podía ser tan malo?, él lo dijo una vez "llegaste demasiado tarde", había llegado tarde a su propia historia de amor, él tenía una vida hecha, una esposa hermosa, una casa en el centro de Londres mágico, dos hermosos hijos, y una empresa que dirigir, amaba su vida, pero también sabía que la amaba a ella. No tenía duda de ello, supo que él también cambió, que a él también le dolió, y tiempo después que se divorció, pero jamás volvió, su historia había acabado sin siquiera iniciar, en ocasiones el destino también se equivocaba.

Se vio frente al espejo, su reflejo le mostraba lo que toda la vida se había esforzado en lograr, tenía la vida que amaba sin el hombre al que una vez amo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

¿Saben? Amo escribir... *insertar aqui su comentario _¿Entonces por que no aprendes?* _

Estas son pequeñas escenas que he ido acumulando por mucho tiempo, de hecho la frase principal de esta historia

_"...había llegado tarde a su propia historia de amor"_

Es de una compañera de trabajo con la que trabaje hace tiempo y a la que aprecio mucho, en serio chicas en ocasiones la vida real supera la ficcion, recuerdo que ella me inspiro para esta pequeña historia y si los personajes no son muy canon ya saben el porque...

Cualquier duda, comentario o aclaración dejen un mensaje aquí debajo y en cuento tenga tiempo se los contestare.

AMO LEERLAS... por cierto, si alguien puede me encantaría saber si si les llega las respuestas de los rw, no estoy 100% segura soy nueva en esto.


End file.
